Why Me?
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: Steve lifting Mjolnir leads to something special, and secrets revealed. He goes on an unexpected journey when he goes to return the Infinity Stones. [CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME!]
1. The Offer

**This is the result of my brain reacting to part of an answer on Quora. I forget what the question was, but part of the answer was something like "Steve could be King of Asgard". Originally, I was gonna post this story as part of my answer, but when I have to go to the bathroom and my iPad goes to sleep sometimes Safari closes and when it's reopened the page refreshes and I loose what I have, so I redid it in Notes. I found another question that asks "Since Captain America can lift Mjolnir, does that mean he rule Asgard like Thor told Tony Stark?" This can also be seen as an answer to that question. Enjoy!**

**Author comments**

_Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

**Chapter 1: The Offer**

Steve and Thor sat in lawn chairs on the dock after Tony's funeral. Steve was wearing his uniform from the battle; blue across his chest and down his arms, red gloves, white star on his chest, vertically alternating red and white stripes around his middle, blue pants, and red boots. He had short, blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Thor wore a black hoodie over a white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and gray sneakers. He had long bright, blue eyes, long blonde hair in loose dreads and a medium bushy beard. Each held a beer in their right hands. Thor broke the silence.

"You've impressed me, my friend."

Steve took a swig of his beer. "How's that?"

Thor smiled and said, "You've fought well." He took a drink of the beer in his hand.

Steve looked down and smiled bashfully, "Thanks", and looked out over the lake, "but I always fight well, don't I? Is this about the hammer?"

Thor smiled and nodded, "Aye. I knew you could do it for years." There was a pause in which Steve takes a long swig of his beer, then Thor continues, "Which is why I choose you to be the next King of Asgard".

What?!

Steve did a spit take, "W-w-why me? There're must be tons of other eligible candidates for the job. I'm not even Asgardian! Besides, I thought you said Asgard was destroyed."

Thor sighed and said, "Steve, there's something I should tell you. The formation of the Avengers wasn't my first time in New York."

"Oh?" The question was met with a nod.

"Yes. I was here just over 100 years ago, before you were born," this earned a casual nod from Steve, "I wasn't always the man I am today. Back then I was what Tony would've called an 'Asgardian playboy '," Steve smiled and chuckled, "I was here with the Warriors Three; Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Valiant, and Fandral the Dashing. They all perished during Ragnarok," Steve put a supportive hand on Thor's shoulder, which earned an appreciative smile. "As you can guess by his title, Fandral was worse than me," Thor said with a chuckle as Steve laughed. After a very, very brief pause, Thor continued, "My Friends had temporarily abandoned me in favor of their own interests; for Volstagg, it was food; for Fandral, it was women; as for Hogun, well, I never quite had him figured out. I'm not sure what his preferred pastime was. Anyway, a kind-hearted Irish woman named Sara took pity on me and showed me around. We grew close, and I cared for her very much. Had Father not called the Warriors and me back, and had he not had an aversion towards Midgardians, I daresay I might've married her. Months later, Heimdal notified me that she was growing and in a very happy relationship that I could not bring myself to disrupt. Some months later, there was a babe, fallowed by a wedding. I felt it best to stay away. When that relationship turned sour, I was unable to go to her to protect her. When they were both gone, child was grown. I didn't know how to approach him, and there was a terrible war on Midgard."

As Thor continued to tell his story, Steve began to realize the similarities between the story and his own life. The war…he thought. "Thor what was the sex of the child?" Steve slowly turned his head toward the Thunder God.

"It was a boy."

Steve gave a shaky gasp. Now, he understood. The child in the story was him. He wasn't mad at Thor for his absence, so he said, "Not to sound bitter, but I'm glad you weren't there," Thor hummed questioningly, "because I wouldn't have gone through the Super Soldier experiment," he gave Thor smile, "Thor, I wasn't born in Asgard. I don't know the laws, the culture of Asgard. What makes you think I'd be a good King?"

Thor smiled and looked Steve in the eyes. "You are exactly the kind of King Asgard needs. You are brave, a good man who will always do what is right, and a born leader. There is no doubt in my mind that you would be a steadfast and true King. And, you have my blessing. Asgard is gone, yes, but it lives on. Asgard is not a place; it's a people."

Steve was gobsmacked. There were so many thoughts racing through his head, all he could say was "I'll think about it."

Thor chuckled and clasped him on the shoulder, "I understand, my friend. This is a very big decision."

With a nod, Steve walked away without another word toward the cabin to grab another beer for Bucky. They had a lot to talk about.

**Aaand I think I'll stop right there for now. Tell me what you think! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;-D.**


	2. The Advice

**Here's chapter two of The One Where Thor is Steve's Father, aka "Why Me?" Go nuts.**

**Author comments**

_Thoughts_

Regular text

Flashback

Chapter 2: The Advice 

Steve walked out of the house with a second beer for Bucky, who was wearing his black tactical gear from the battle and Tony's funeral. He had blue eyes, long brown hair that reached his shoulders, and a short, scruffy beard. The two stood several feet from the shoreline. After Steve handed Bucky the beer, they chinked them together and began drinking.

"It's been a while since we did this," said Bucky.

"Boy, that's the understatement of the year," replied Steve. The stood in silence for a good five seconds, looking off over the lake, until Steve said, "Thor asked me to be the next King of Asgard," just as Bucky took a sip of beer. It was Bucky's turn to do a spit take. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"But you're not even Asgardian."

"And that too."

"He does realize that, right?" Bucky chuckled.

"You'd be surprised," Bucky gazed at his best friend with a confused look on his face, but Steve just took a sip of beer.

After a long pause, in which Bucky mulled over his friend's cryptic words, the White Wolf asked, "Why?"

"Because I lifted Mjolnir."

Bucky glanced at Steve, wide-eyed. "Wow…so, if you accept his offer, he'd name you his heir, right? So, technically he'd be adopting you."

"What…no, I don't need to be adopted," Steve protested.

"Being King would mean you'd be able to order people around…"

"I don't wanna tell people what to do like a bully."

"Organize feasts and celebrations…"

"That could be fun," Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Plenty of Asgardian women throwing themselves at you…"

"You know there's only one person I want."

And they're closer than you think, but he'd never say that.

"Besides, I've got other plans," Steve added.

"Huh, really…so what's your big plan?"

"Well, when Tony and I went back to 1970 to get the Tesseract, I'll tell you why later," Steve said with a quick glance at Bucky, who nodded, "I saw Peggy at a distance, and she's always been in the back of my mind. But since seeing her, those memories have been brought to the forefront. I can't stop thinking about her, Buck. So after I return the Stones, I'm going to go back to the 40s and live my life with her." _This is how it should be._

"Oh…" Bucky sounded disappointed, but from knowing Steve for so long he knew there was no changing his mind, "so I guess I won't be seeing you for awhile." He took a swig and transferred his beer to his metal hand to draw Steve in with his flesh arm for a hug.

Steve finished his beer and set the empty bottle on the ground so he'd have both hands free for the hug. "Don't do anything stupid 'til I get back."

To that, Bucky replied with a smile, "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." This earned a grin and a chuckle from Steve.

After the two parted, Steve picked up his empty bottle (even though he was considered a "war criminal" now, he was no litterer) and handed it to Bucky, who had switched his own beer back to his right hand. They turn around to walk to the time machine's platform, but stop when they see a young teenage boy in their path.

"Woah…you lifted Thor's magic hammer? That is awesome dude…uh…sir."

Both war veterans recognized the voice of the boy as belonging to the spider-themed superhero they had faced at the airport fight several years ago.

"Kid, don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop on people?" Steve said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, sir, at least not intentionally."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked seriously, as Bucky looked curious.

"Spiders hunt by feeling the vibrations of insects caught their webs. I was able to feel the vibrations of you two talking through the ground. I was letting you finish your conversation before saying something. I'm Peter, by the way." Peter was dressed in a green shirt under a light gray hoodie, dark gray jeans, and black Converse high-tops. He had short, brown wavy hair and brown eyes. He extended his hand to Steve who shook it. "I wanted to thank you for your service. Both of you." Peter offered his hand to Bucky, who temporarily moved the empty bottle to under his right arm so his left was free to shake Peter's hand.

They both nodded during the handshake, and replied with "No problem" and "Sure" respectively.

"Peter, how did you come to do the superhero thing?" Steve asked, copying Bucky's earlier curious expression.

"Well sir, when I met you in Germany, I only had my powers for six months. I got them not long before we lost Uncle Ben." Peter's voice noticeably cracked a bit at the end. He cleared his throat.

Steve knew what it was like to loose a parental figure. He put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "It's OK, Peter, you don't have to continue," he said sympathetically.

"No, I'm fine. I want to continue," replied Peter, "Anyway, I had had my powers for about a week and a half. I got in a fight at school that day, and we were having a discussion about power and using it responsibly," he let out a sigh, "Later that evening, he was shot and killed." Peter wiped his glassy eyes. "It's true that I do this job for my home and the people of New York, but I also do it for him. I'll always remember what he use to say to me; with great power, comes great responsibility. It's helped me; maybe it will help you, too."

Bucky, who had had at some point taken Steve's empty bottle, and his own which he probably finished, to the garage and put it in the recycling bin before coming back, stepped forward. In a moment of compassion, put his flesh arm around Peter and said, "Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your uncle, but it's no reason to get yourself killed over."

Peter looked up at him and replied, "Thank you for your concern, sir, but I've been given these powers, and I'm going to keep using them to help people."

Bucky grinned and shook his head. With a chuckle, he said, "What is it with New York and scrawny punks who don't know when to quit?" Bucky playfully ruffled Peter's hair, who smiled bashfully.

Steve smiled and said, "I don't know, Buck, it must be an epidemic."

The exchange earned a laugh from Peter. They laughed for just a few seconds before Peter said, "Um, guys?" Steve and Bucky offered Peter their attention, "I'd like to apologize for the incident in Germany."

Steve put a hand up, palm out, momentarily. "Oh," he scoffed, "don't worry about it."

At the same time, Bucky swatted the air and said, "What incident? All is forgiven."

"That's good. Well, I should go. I just came back for my phone. Good luck on your mission." The men were confused about how Peter knew about the mission, but they let it go.

"Thanks. Bye Peter!" Steve said as he turned to walk to the platform.

"Bye!" Bucky said.

Neither man saw when Peter told May to "Hold on," he ran over to where he'd been talking to the men, picked up something, and hurried over to them, "you don't wanna forget this."

Steve and Bucky stared at the boy in surprise, then looked at each other. Bucky chuckled and smiled, "Would you look at that," Peter looked down to see he was holding Mjolnir, which he dropped in his shock while Bucky continued, "The great Steve Rogers has already been outclassed by a teenager."

Peter stepped back from the hammer.

Steve replied with a chuckle of his own, "Shut up, Bucky," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ego. I didn't know I could do that," Peter told Steve nervously.

Steve shook his head and said, "No…no, you have nothing to be sorry for. I don't have much of an ego to hurt. It's nice to know I'm not the only one." _And that there's another candidate_, he added as an afterthought, picking up the hammer.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good. Well…Aunt May?"

May Parker came jogging over. She was wearing a white shirt under a pink buttoned-up cardigan sweater, blue jeans, and black slip-on Oxfords. She had long, brown hair past her shoulders and matching eyes, "That was amazing, Peter! I saw you lift Thor's Hammer like it was nothing!" May gasped, "That means you're worthy! I always knew you were special! Well…besides being a superhero," she turned to shake Steve's hand, then Bucky's, "Hello. I'm May Parker. It's nice to meet you, and thank you for your service."

They both nodded and repeated their "No problem" and "Sure" from earlier.

"Steve."

"Call me Bucky."

May looked at Steve in the eyes. She had a hunch, so she asked with squinted eyes and crossed arms, "You wouldn't happen to be from Brooklyn, would you?"

All the while, Peter was frantically pointing to the platform and mouthing "go". May saw this out of the corner of her eye; but before she could turn around to confront Peter about it, he had stopped.

"Uhh…I think that's my cue to leave," he said quietly to Bucky, who nodded. Steve quickly walking to the platform leaving Bucky to save his ass. Again.

**Oh goodie! I made this a dramady! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;-D**

**Update 3-27-20-****I've noticed some errors in the story so I've been correcting them. **


End file.
